


Who's the Boringest of Them All?

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner finds Trent to be boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Boringest of Them All?

"What're you doing, man?" asked Ethan, taking a seat next to Conner on the couch at the front of the Cyber cafe. Conner was occupying one half of the couch, and despite the boy's popularity, the brooding expression worn by the handsome soccer player was enough to keep any prospective company far, far away.

"Nothing," said Conner shortly. Ethan followed the boy in red's gaze across the floor of the Cyberspace, where it alighted on a dark-haired busboy, precariously balancing a tray in one hand. "Aw, man, you have _got_ to stop this whole tortured-hero act, dude. Seriously."

Conner remained resolute in his angry vigil.

"He hasn't done anything to us," continued Ethan in dulcet tones.

"Yet being the operative word," said Conner.

"Look, man, I know the real reason why you're so pissed, and she'll get over it, trust me."

Conner's face burned slightly at being caught, but since Ethan had not put it to words, most of his dignity was still in tact, and he was allowed to discuss it, so long as he never gave it a name. "I'm just saying, he's boring, is all. I mean, come on, look at me, I'm freaking dynamic."

Ethan cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"He's got, like, zero personality," said Conner. "He's bland. He leads a boring life --well, all things considered," he amended off of Ethan's pointed look, "--and he's going to die a boring death."

"What constitutes a boring death, exactly?" said Ethan, the slightest hint of amusement leaking into his words.

"Oh, you know, like he starts talking and bores himself to death."

Ethan smirked for a fraction of a second, but Conner was still glaring and never noticed.

"Or, like, he gets into a staring contest with Dr. Mercer, and they both fall into comas and die."

"He could stab himself with a colored pencil," offered Ethan.

Conner was smiling now, finally tearing his gaze away to offer Ethan a lopsided grin. "He could bleed to death from a paper cut."

"He could fall into cardiac arrest from thumb wrestling."

"He could roll over onto his stomach while he's sleeping and suffocates."

"Someone could hack up a piece of hard candy, which hits him in the back of the head, knocks him unconscious, and he dies en route to the hospital."

"He could choke on mayonnaise," said Conner, and both of them managed to hold their laughter in check for a few tension-filled seconds before absolutely erupting.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" asked Kira, coming over. Since Conner was closer to the middle of the couch than Ethan was, she turned to her fearless leader, asking him to shove over. He complied, and she perched next to him.

"We were just amusing ourselves," said Ethan blandly, managing to tone his laughter down to a mild chuckle before extinguishing it completely. "You know, guy things."

"Ew," was all Kira would commit to. Then after a pause, "Narcissistic, male chauvinistic crap, no doubt."

"Oh, yeah," said Conner. "We were objectifying women, big time."

"Demeaning them, even," said Ethan.

"Sending feminism back many years," added Conner.

She rolled her eyes at them. "I really can't stand you most days."

"And yet, you're here," said Conner in a syrupy, faux-affectionate tone, though they all knew his affection for the musician was entirely sincere, tossing an arm loosely around her shoulders. "Must be our wit, charm, and ridiculous good looks."

"Or your modesty," she tossed back, shrugging out of his embrace, but smiling all the same. "I'm gonna go say hi to Trent." She got up, and began to stride across the room.

Ethan could see Conner's face eclipsed by the darkness of his shifting mood, and called out hastily after the blond girl, "Whatever you do, don't get in a staring contest!"

Kira glanced back at the two, obviously puzzled, but the words had had their desired effect, and Conner started to shake with laughter. "Thanks, man," he said, clapping the other boy on the shoulder. "I'm gonna head to the field, see if anyone's interested in a pickup game."

"You're _dynamic_ in your predictability," drawled Ethan, causing Conner to laugh again as he ducked out the door.

He left with excellent timing, too, because Cassidy was just coming in. She glanced around furtively before retreating to the couch and sitting down to say hi. Ethan smiled. Now here was something definitely not boring.


End file.
